Separated
by Somebody knows
Summary: Brad Davenport is the younger fraternal twin brother of Bree Davenport, but he doesn't know Bree exists and Bree Doesn't know that Brad exists. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats or Billion Dollar Freshmen.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Davenport, your brother is here to see you." A woman in her early thirties says.

A man with short black hair and tired brown eyes sighs, he rubs a hand down his face and says, "Thank you Sara, let him in." Mr. Davenport instructs.

Sara nods her head up and down, "Yes sir."

Sara closes the door behind her and her heels click as she walks away. A minute later Mr. Davenports door swings open and a young man strides in, his light brown hair is disheveled and his brown eyes are full of mischief. The man slams the door behind him shut, and Mr. Davenport rubs his forehead in exasperation. The man strides forward and flops down in the seat in front of Mr. Davenport's desk, he puts his feet on the desk.

"Donnie, you will not believe the break through I had with the bionics. I made a chip that has superior senses and intelligence, with a few other modifications and powers. I think it's ready for human testing, or at the very least animal testing." The man explains excitedly.

"That's good Douglas, but we already talked about this." Donald says with a sigh.

Douglas rolls his eyes and takes his feet off the desk so he can lean forward to make his point, "I know Donnie, but that was almost 3 years ago. The bionics have progressed better then I have ever thought, at least think about animal testing."

"No. I've looked over the tests, and they are far from being placed in androids, much less living beings. Plus you know how I feel about animal testing, and where are you going to get humans to volunteer for this?" Donald asks.

All of the excitement drains from Douglas's face, "Fine."

Douglas abruptly stands up and the chair falls over, he walks to the door but before exiting he says, "But you are missing out on an opportunity of a life time."

Douglas rips the door open and stalks away, anger rolling off of him in waves causing people on the office to avoid him.

"Sara." Donald calls.

Sara walks in, "Yes Mr. Davenport?"

"Decrease the funding for the bionics project, and move the money that we will be saving into Dr. Evans project." Donald says.

Sara nods before fixing the chair that fell over.

"Thank you." Donald absently says.

Sara quirks an eyebrow at his mental absence, but doesn't comment, "You're welcome sir." Sara pauses before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Donald leans back in his chair and looks at a picture on his desk, it's of him, Douglas, and their mother two years ago. It's the last picture of his mother before she died. Donald shakes his head and whispers to himself, "What are you up to Douglas?"

Donald shuts his computer down and locks it in his desk, he stands up and exchanges his lab coat for his jacket, and then he grabs his brief case and leaves his room.

As he locks his door Sara looks up form her desk and asks, "Mr. Davenport where are you going?"

Donald drops his key in his pocket and says, "Cancel the rest of my day, I have some family issues to deal with today."

"But sir you have a-" Sara starts to argue, but Donald is already out of the office.

The other employees watch in bewilderment as their boss leaves early for the first time since the death of his wife, he is usually the first to arrive and last to leave.

Donald is ignorant of his employees' thoughts as he sits in his Ferrari with his briefcase tossed carelessly in the passengers seat. Donald starts his car and pulls out of his parking space to drive to his brother's house.

Donald pulls up to his brother's house and roughly pulls the keys out of the ignition as he rushes to his brother's door. Donald rings the doorbell and waits a few seconds before knocking rapidly. When Douglas doesn't answer the door Donald walks around the side and tries to open the fence, it has a padlock so Donald jumps the fence and walks to the backdoor and takes looks under the steps and sees a few rocks, he picks up the second rock from the front and sees a key stuck to the bottom.

"Still keep the key in the same place Douglas?" Donald says to himself as he places the rock back.

Donald unlocks the door and places the key back, he then enters Douglas's mudroom which he knows leads into a open floor plan that has the kitchen, dinning room, and living room all in the same place and are only separated by the furniture setup Douglas arranged.

Donald locks the door behind him and pokes his head out the door of the mudroom, he sees Douglas's spotless kitchen, beyond that Douglas's unused dining room, and the messy living room that has books piled hazardously all over the place and random sheets of paper scattered around the coffee table with 3 different coffee cups that have various amounts of old coffee in them. Donald curls his nose in disgust at the scene before him, but he doesn't see Douglas so he knows the coast is clear.

Donald fully steps into the kitchen and lets the mudroom door swung shut behind him. Donald goes to the staircase, knowing Douglas has an office on the other side. Donald sees the French doors; he grips the handle but realizes it's locked. Donald swears under his breath as he heads back to the kitchen and looks for something to open the door with, he finds a few paper clips and walks back to the door.

Donald fiddles with the lock and then he hears a click and tries the handle, the door opens. He walks in and takes in Douglas's messy office that resembles the living room. Donald sighs and starts ruffling through the papers, not seeing anything significant, he then opens Douglas MacBook Pro and starts to hack into it. Still he doesn't find anything that would show his brother is doing anything wrong, but Donald can't shake the bad feeling in his gut that his brother is up to something.

Donald places everything back where he found it, and moves to leave the office when he sees a picture on Douglas's book shelf, it's the same one that Donald was looking at earlier. Donald smiles as he picks the frame up, to look at it closer, when he places it back he accidently moves one of Douglas's old baseball gloves and the book shelf creeks open. Donald lets go of the picture as he sees a well-lit staircase that leads to a steel door.

Donald pushes the bookshelf open further and hesitantly steps onto the first step, and the bookcase shuts behind him. Donald jumps and almost falls down the stairs in his panic, but his panic is quashed as he pushes the bookshelf back open.

"That was close." Donald says under his breath.

He steels himself and makes his way to the door. The security system is fairly complex, but Donald knows his brother so he cracks the code easily. The door hisses open, it reveals a wall with a door to the right and a huge room to the left. The room has a few desks that Donald knows are touch computers that Davenport industries created and sells. Donald looks to the far back wall and sees four capsules lines up, and the two on the far left have children in them. The capsule on the far left has a young boy who appears to be under four; the one adjacent has a little girl who can't be more than two. The other two capsules are empty, and a fifth seems to be under construction. Donald rushes to the other side and he sees a crib in front of the finished capsule that's furthest to the right, there is a baby in it.

Donald reaches in and gently takes the baby out, supporting the baby's head. The baby opens it's brilliant blue eyes, but quickly falls back asleep as Donald makes cooing noises and gently rocks it. Donald frantically looks around and sees a box and a stack of blankets. Donald gently places the baby back down, and swaddles it with the blanket in the crib. Donald then grabs the box and fills it with blankets on the bottom and sides so it will prevent the baby from moving around. Donald picks the baby up again and places it in the box. Donald hears something and quickly looks around but doesn't see the cause of the noise. It puts Donald on edge as he opens up the girl's capsule. She wakes up and blinks away the sleep, as she gains awareness Donald moves to the boy and does the same thing. Both children look terrified but neither makes noise.

"Hi, I'm Donald. What are your names?" Donald asks.

The boy's eyes are wide with fear, and the girl clutches the boys' hand.

"Do you guys talk?" Donald asks.

The boy looks at the girl before returning his gaze to Donald, he gulps and says, "Yes. I Ad-am, this is Bee. That Ch-a-se." The little boy says.

"Hi Adam, and Bee. Is this your younger brother, Chase?" Donald asks as he gestures to the baby.

Adam nods.

"Okay, can you guys walk?" Donald asks.

"I can, Bee can't." Adam says.

Donald pauses to think for a moment. "Okay, how about I carry you?" Donald asks.

Neither do anything, so Donald takes that as a yes. He scoops Bree up and wraps her arms around his neck. He supports her bum with his right arm and tucks the box under his left arm. "Adam, go to the stairs."'

"But we aren't suppose to." Adam says.

"It's okay Adam, I'm giving you permission." Donald says.

Adam nods and walks over to the stairs, the three rush upstairs and Donald places Chase down so he can open the front door and unlock his car. Donald picks Chase up again and hurries to the car where he puts Chase on the roof so he can open the door. Donald moves the passengers seat forward so he can access the back two seats. He buckles Chases box carefully and then buckles Bree in as carefully as he can.

"Sorry I don't have car seats guys, but don't worry I will be careful." Donald says as he re-adjusts Brees seatbelt. Donald turns around and sees a scared Adam clutching the front door of the house. Donald swears under his breath as he runs to Adam and picks him up, Donald locks the front door from the inside and shuts it so Douglas won't be suspicious when he comes home. Donald buckles Adam in the passengers seat before going around and getting in the drivers seat.

As Donald pulls away from the curb Bree says, "Bad?"

"What Bree?" Donald asks, glancing at her briefly in the rearview mirror.

"Bad?" Bree's volume increases.

"Bad? Do you mean Dad? It's okay Bree, dad wont hurt you again." Donald says.

"Bad!" Bree starts getting hysterical as she cries and screams.

It wakes Chase up and he starts crying too. "Shh." Donald says as he drives slowly.

Bree's cries turn to whimpers as she mumbles 'Bad'. Chase eventually cries himself to sleep. Donald finally pulls into his garage. He turns the car off and shuts the car off. He leans his head against his steering wheel, wondering what he got himself into.

He then gets out of the car and pulls his cell phone out, "Sara?"

 _"Mr. Davenport? Is everything okay?"_ Sara's voice filters through the phone.

Donald looks at the three kids in his car, "Yes, but I'm going to take the rest of the week off. And I need some car seats, and diapers, and toys, and cribs, and beds, and bottles, and formal, and baby food, and –"

 _"Whoa Mr. Davenport, what's going on?"_ Sara asks.

"It turns out I have 2 nephews and a niece. Ages ranging from a few months to 4 years." Donald estimates.

 _"What? Is this the family issue?"_ Sara asks.

"Sort of. Please just get me the stuff." Donald says.

 _"Of course sir, I will use express delivery so they should get here late tonight or early tomorrow. I can bring some of Jane's old stuff if you want."_ Sara offers.

"Actually, can you take the rest of the day off and pick me up some stuff and drop it off please. It doesn't matter the cost, just use the company credit card. Please, Sara." Donald says.

 _"Okay sir."_ Sara says.

"Thank you. Oh and keep this under wraps, the last thing I need is the media catching wind of this." Donald says.

 _"Of course, but how long do you plan on watching your niece and nephews?"_ Sara inquires.

Donald sighs, "I don't know."

Chase wakes up and starts whimpering.

"Listen Sara, I need to go. I'll talk to you later. And thanks again." Donald says, he waits for her to say goodbye before he hangs up.

 **Line Break**

A little boy with light brown hair and brown eyes pokes his head out of the bathroom door after he hears the noise go away, he look around and sees the room empty.

He takes a hesitant step out, and looks around. He's not a great walker so he falls over and starts crying, but no one comes to help him.

"Ad, Bee?" The boy asks. No one answers and the little boys bottom lip starts trembling as he holds back his tears.

He eventually falls asleep and is awaken when he feels someone tap him.

"Brad?" a voice calls.

The boy blinks away his sleep and looks up to see a man in his early twenties with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Brad? What are you doing out of your capsule? Did you have a bad dream and hide in the bathroom again?" The man asks.

Brad nods his head 'yes' and then asks, "Ad? Bee?"

The man takes a moment to comprehend and then he chuckles, "They are probably hiding around here somewhere. Let me check on Chase, and then we can find them."

The man picks Brad up and rests him on his hip as he walks over to a crib. The crib is empty and the man's happy mood changes to anger. "Adam! Bree!" He calls, his tone causes Brad to lean away from him.

The man pays him no attention and places him on the floor as he tears the lap apart. He is mumbling to himself, and Brad just watches in fear from his spot on the floor. The man walks to a desk and swipes his hand across the top causing it to light up, he types some stuff and watches a video. The man's anger increases and he punches the desk causing it to crack.

The man starts walking around the room frantically putting things carelessly into a box, and then he walks over to pod and puts his hand over it. The pod scans his hand and opens, it hisses and vapor leaves it. The man gently takes out two capsules and puts them in a smaller pod. Then he wraps it in bubble wrap and puts it in a different box that has packing peanuts, "This will have to do." The man murmurs to himself as he carries it upstairs, leaving Brad by himself. A few minutes later the man rushes down and grabs the other box, before disappearing upstairs again. Brad doesn't know what's going on so he just stays put.

The man comes down again and walks over to Brad, he kneels in front of him and says, "My evil brother took my research, so all I have left is you and an embryo. Will you be a good boy?" Douglas asks.

Brad nods.

Douglas smiles, but its full of resentment and malice, "Good." Douglas takes a syringe out of his pocket and presses the needle into Brads arm. Brad cries and starts to feel drowsy. He falls asleep as Douglas carries him upstairs.

 **Line Break**

Donald tried to settle Bree down for bed, but she cried about 'bad'. Donald tried to explain to her that she was safe and her dad wanted her to be here. Nothing worked, and she eventually cried herself to sleep. Adam fell asleep like as soon as his head hit the pillow, and now Donald is feeding Chase and mentally thanking Sara for giving him a crash course in childcare.

Donald is burping Chase when his door bell rings. Donald cradles Chase to his chest as he rushes to the door hoping that the doorbell didn't wake the kids.

Donald rips open the door and sees to police officers on the other side.

"Mr. Davenport?" One of the officers asks.

"Yes?" Donald says, shifting Chase to one arm as he gestures for the officers to come in.

"Please excuse the mess, my brother suddenly asked to me to watch his kids." Donald says.

One of the officers clears his throat, "Mr. Davenport, you may want to take a seat."

Donald raises an eyebrow in question, but takes a seat anyway. He gently places Chase in a playpen near the couch, and takes the cloth off of his shoulder before giving the officers his full attention.

The officers exchange a look, and the taller one who has spoken yet says, "This is the least favorite part of my job, but I regret to inform you that Douglas Davenports home caught on fire and he is dead."

Donald gasps, feeling like he was just sucker punched in the gut. "Are you sure?" He asks.

The shorter officer begins to talk, "No, but the body is currently-"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it." Donald says. He places his head in his hands before returning eye contact to the officers.

"Of course." The officer says.

He takes a deep breath before asking, "What caused the fire?"

"It looks like an accident, we believe there was a problem with his gas range. That's where the fire started." The taller officer said.

Donald looks at their nametags, the taller one is Officer Wilson and the other one is Officer Stevens.

"Where was he?" Donald asks.

The officers look at each other and exchange a silent message, Stevens' brake's eye contact first and say, "Mr. Davenport it's been a tough day, is there anyone else we could call?"

"No, besides his kids I'm the only family he has." Donald says.

Wilson asks, "What about the kid's mother?"

"I didn't even know he had kids until today, so I don't know who their mother is, much less if she's alive. Now where was he when he died." Donald demands, his eyes closed as he mentally walks though Douglas's house.

"Mr. Dave-" Officer Stevens starts but Donald cut him off.

Donald opens his eyes and they are full of rage and are holding back tears, "Where was he."

"In his office." Wilson says.

Donald closes his eyes, he's hoping Douglas didn't do something because Donald took the kids.

Donald opens his eyes and they are dead, he smiles but it's hollow. "Thank you for your time officers, but I need to put Chase down for bed."

Donald gets up and opens his front door; the officers hesitantly leave his house.

Donald walks over to Chase and brings him upstairs to the master bedroom that has Chase's crib since Sara says Chase will be up for most of the night.

Donald settles Chase down for bed and then goes into his en suite and gets ready for bed. Donald comes out of his bathroom and sits on the edge of his bed; he pulls his phone out and dials a number.

 _"Hello?"_ A groggy voice asks

"Dr. Evans it's me." Donald says.

 _"Donald? It's to early for formalities, call me Noah. What's up?"_ Noah asks.

"I need you to come to Mission Creek. I'm taking a leave of absence and need someone to take care of the company for a while." Donald explains.

 _"Why? What happened?"_ Noah asks, fully awake now.

"I'll explain when you get here, I will arrange to have a plane pick you up tomorrow up at 9 p.m." Donald says.

 _"Okay."_ Noah agrees.

Donald hangs the phone up and lies down for a restless night.

 **A/N I really need to stop starting new stories and start finishing the ones I have.**

 **Anyway this story stems from the idea of** ** _Billion_** ** _Dollar_** ** _Freshman_** **, which was going to be the original name of** ** _Lab Rats._** **The show was supposed to be about two brothers named Adam and Brad. Adam had super strength and Brad had super speed, so I had the idea of Bree having a younger twin brother named Brad. Then this story stemmed from that idea.**

 **Please let me know what you think. The first chapter will be 14 years in the future and there will be flashbacks throughout the story if I decide to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas is pacing the length of his 5000 square foot airplane hanger. It has concrete floors and aluminum walls that curve up 100 feet to meet in the center of the roof. There are currently only two small planes in the hanger; the rest of the room is empty, sans the man pacing the room.

Douglas stops pacing, and swivels on his heel when he hears a door open. A teenage boy, who can be no more then 14 years of age, walks in. His face reveals no emotion; his brown eyes stare straight forward and reveal nothing, and his thick brown hair is cropped close to his head.

The boy stops in front of Douglass and folds his hands respectfully behind him, he waits for Douglas to address him before he speaks.

Douglas stops in front of him and crosses his arms, his brown eyes narrow with suspicion, his usually spiky light brown hair is hanging limp in front of his eyes.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt me?" Douglas asks, his voice clipped with anger.

The boy gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, the first sign of any emotion since entering the room. "Father sorry to interrupt, but Brad has returned." The boy says, his voice waivers slightly with fear.

Douglas sighs and uncrosses his arms, he rubs a hand down his tired face as he turns form the boy, "I told him to come to me the moment he came home." Douglas says, his voice lacking it's earlier anger.

The boy studies the gigantic wall behind Douglas, he knows it opens up all the way and hides the snowy mountainside that is currently keeping their location unknown.

"Brad came back hurt Father, I just thought I would inform you as he patches himself up." The boy explains.

Douglas suddenly turns back around to face the boy, he then closes his right fist and strikes the boy across the face, the boy doesn't flinch nor does he move out of the way. He just stands there like a statue, not moving. Then Douglass goes in for another hit, and the contact resonates throughout the hanger, and blood pours from the boy's nose. Douglas shakes his hand, "Go get your brother, and then wipe this blood up once we're done."

The boy nods before swiftly leaving the room, and an angry Douglas behind him.

Once the door shuts behind him the boy brings a hand up to his nose and pinches his nostrils, temporarily staunching the blood flow. The boy takes off at an unnatural speed down the hallway and takes a few turns before stopping in front of a plain door.

He opens the door, and the other side is a sterile white room with five cots lines up on the wall to the right of the door, a few mental tables lined up on the wall to the left of the door, and the back of the room has white cabinets filled with medical supplies. The cot furthest from the door is messy, and has a tall lean yet muscular teenage boy wrapping his right wrist. His scarred back is to the door and blue headphones are in his ears.

The boy tilts his head to one side and can hear _House of Gold_ by twenty one pilots playing.

The older teen turns around and grins, but it falls once he sees the blood spilled on the boys stormy gray t-shirt.

The boy pulls a plain navy blue V-neck shirt over his head before waling over to the younger boy.

He gently pulls his the boys arm away from his face and examines his nose, "Good news it's not broken. I'm so sorry, if I knew he was going to do this I would have went there myself."

The younger boy pulls away from him, "He's angry."

The teen shrugs and tosses a towel a the boy before leaving.

"Brad!" The boy calls.

Brad turns around, his light brown eyes are harden with anger.

"Don't do something stupid." The boy says.

Brad grins, showing off his perfect white teeth, "You're only 13, don't worry so much. I'm the older brother remember."

The boy rolls his eyes, "Whatever." he mumbles. He wipes the blood of his face, and grabs an ice pack hoping this nose won't be purple and swollen later. He tries to distract himself, but he can't help but worry for his older brother.

 **Line Break**

Brad walks down the corridor, steeling himself for the confrontation with his dad. The man who gave him life and raised him, but Brad hates him with every fiber of his being. His fist are clenched despite the pain his right wrist is shooting up his arm, Brad relishes in it something to ground himself so he doesn't kill his creator.

Brad opens the door to the hanger and sees the back wall open, and snow swirling around, the floor has a light coating of powder and the room is freezing. Douglas stands in the middle of the room, watching the snow whirl around him.

Brad stops three feet away from him and clears his throat, where his brother is scared and submissive Brad is confident and ruthless. "Father you requested my presence."

Douglas doesn't turn around, he just folds his arms behind him, early calm. Brad knows this is when he is at his most dangerous.

Douglas's voice booms though the hanger, "You had one simple mission, get your brother. That's it, and yet you failed. If you didn't you would have reported to me right away instead of sending your meek brother."

Brad feels hot anger flood through his veins, his bother is the only thing that keeps him going. He wants to make Douglas feel every ounce of pain he has inflicted on his sons for the past 16 years.

But he refrains, knowing Douglas has the power to stop him.

Douglas turns around, "Well do you have anything to say? Any excuses? Anything? Or are you just incompetent." Douglas says, his voice level as if they were talking about the weather.

Brad unclenches his fists and feels momentarily relief, before firstling them again so hard his knuckles are white. "No Father. I went to Los Angeles as instructed, and found Giselle and her son Troy, and the boy you put in her care, Daniel. Giselle is smart and figures out why you put him in her care 12 years ago. Although his bionics have not revealed themselves, she knows."

Douglas swears under his breath before composing himself, "We need him to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Father I don't understand what a untrained bionic 12 year old can do that we can't. We have been your solders our whole lives, traveling all over the world to train with experts. I have done things that even people's darkest moments haven't touched. A untrained 12 year old unrealized bionic is not going to tip the sides in our favor, it can only hurt us." Brad explains. Truth be told, he may not know his youngest brother, but he does not want to bring another life into the world he lives in. He can't let another brother suffer.

He saw Daniel for a moment, before Giselle sent her android after him. Daniel was happy, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, warm innocent brown eyes, and people he loves. Giselle may not be his mom, and Troy may not be his brother, but he doesn't know that and he loves them. Daniel has what he has always wanted for himself and his brother, a simple family life. He is not going to be the person that takes that from him.

Douglas eyes Brad for a moment looking for weakness, he doesn't seem to find any so he continues talking to Brad like he's beneath him, "What I need to take from my brother is _family_ and I need my family to be reunited before I can take him down."

Brad doesn't understand, Douglas has never told him what Donald took. "What is it? Why is it so necessary?" Brad asks.

"It's important family business, and I need to make sure you are ready before we go." Douglas vaguely explains.

"Now go make sure your brother is okay, since you can't do it I'm going to have to send him." Douglas says.

Brad feels his pulse quicken, "No, you can't. He hasn't been on a solo mission yet, and he does't even know Daniel exists. Troy will kill him." Brad looses his cool, and he begins begging.

Douglas backhands him across the face, Brad knows better than to dodge, it will just make Douglass angrier. Brad feels the hit reverberate through his bones, Douglas knows how to hurt so it shakes your very bones.

"You have an hour to be ready, if not I'm sending Marcus."

 **A/N Sorry for the very late update, I didn't really know where I was going with this story and I lost inspiration. But then I learned the Davenports have another brother, Daniel, and was inspired to continue.**

 **Please review and let me know what your thinking!**

 **p.s. This is unedited because I was in a rush to post this and it's late where I am and I have college in the morning.**


End file.
